Quidditch
by Terrible person
Summary: Tout ce qu'il attend d'elle, c'est juste qu'elle assiste à UN match de Quidditch. Où il joue, bien evidemment.


Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient, of course, à **Jk Rowling**, mais l'histoire à **Erythros** .

**Blablabla : **Me voici de retour avec un OS traduit car je n'aurais pas trop de temps maintenant pour écrire, donc j'en profite pour vous mettre en ligne ce petit OS tout mignon ^^** Bonne Lecture** !

* * *

**Quidditch**

Serpentard venait de remporter le match de Quidditch contre Pouffsouffle au troisiéme match de la saison, et menait ainsi les Griffondors de trente points. C'était ainsi tout ce que les Verts et Argents avaient espéré de mieux pour leur équipe.

Pourtant, Draco Malfoy, lui, n'était pas heureux. En fait, lorsque leur match s'était terminé par un aprés-midi nuageux, il avait eu une soudaine envie d'être plus perdant que gagnant.

Sa raison était simple.

_Elle_ n'était encore une fois pas venu.

Il allait devenir fou; _elle_ le rendait fou. Jamais il n'avait désiré une fille comme sa, jamais il n'avait demander -ou implorer- à une fille d'accomplir ses promesses. Ce n'était pas l'esprit d'un Malfoy de faire sa- enfin, sa ne l'était pas _avant_.

Il pleuvait déja alors qu'il repartait du terrain de Quidditch, épuisé et déjà trempé de la tête aux pieds. En chemin, il rencontra Zacharias Smith qui se faisait affecteusement consolé par sa petite amie, Hannah Abbot. "_Tu as bien joué, vraiment bien joué." _Sa voix était douce alors qu'elle enveloppait un bras autour de la taille de son petit ami dans une tentative convaincante pour le consoler.

Ce maudit couple de Pouffsouffle (selon Draco), se dépécha de rejoindre le chateau, étroitement enlacés. Et il fut seul au milieu de la cour, sous la pluie, se sentant particuliérement vexé qu'il n'y ait pas _cette_ fille, s'élançant vers lui pour le féliciter d'avoir si bien joué.

**&&&&&&&**

La Prefete leva à peine les yeux de son livre lorsqu'il rentra dans leur salle commune. Dégoulinant à cause de la pluie, Draco ne s'en soucia pas lorsqu'il la rejoignit rapidement, toujours habillé de sa robe de Quidditch verte.

« Félicitation. » Murmura-t-elle distraitement, tapotant doucement la page qu'elle venait de lire.

Il la regarda fixement « Tu n'es pas venu. »

« Hmm ? »

« _Encore_. » Grogna Draco. Il la fusilla du regard lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas vraiment.

« Alors j'irais au prochain. »

« Tu avais_ promis _de venir à celui-ci et à mes matchs précédents. » Lui reprocha-t-il, toujours debout devant elle.

« Oh Malfoy, » Soupira-t-elle, ennuyé. Même si ils se parlaient comme des êtres civilisés maintenant, ils n'avaient jamais pensé à appeler l'autre par son prénom « Tu sais trés bien que je n'aime pas le Quidditch. »

Sa phrase l'irrita encore plus.

« Tu viens voir à chaques fois Potter et Weasley jouer. » Répliqua-t-il, les sourcils fronçés.

Hermione ne levait toujours pas les yeux de son livre, et il se retenait de le lui arracher de ses mains mais le souvenir cuisant de son sortilége de Chauve-furies qu'elle lui avait lancé lorsqu'il lui avait fait sa la derniére fois, lui rappela de ne rien faire.

« Ils sont à _Griffondor_ » Répondit-elle « Et en plus, ce sont mes meilleurs amis.»

_Et je suis juste une fille de plus que tu veux._

Maudite sorciére; elle savait exactement comment faire pour qu'il se sente sans importance et indésirable. Ses yeux gris faiblirent inconsciemment dans un battement, malgré l'état de ses vêtements trempés, il était exténué et la chaleur de la cheminée dérriere lui ne lui permettait pas non plus de rester éveillé.

Mais sa fatigue le quitta rapidement lorsqu'Hermione Granger soupira, ferma finalement son précieux livre et le lui lança un regard affectueux. En agitant sa baguette magique dans un geste gracieux, les vêtements de Draco se retrouvérent aussitôt chaud et sec. Elle mis de côté son livre et le tira vers elle, l'enlaçant.

« Et je sais à quoi tu penses » Murmura-t-elle contre son épaule « Mais tu devrais savoir que même si je ne suis pas venu, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup Malfoy. »

Et de l'entendre dire sa fut assez pour qu'il oublie son manque d'attention de sa part, particuliérement lorsqu'elle lui donna un long et doux baiser. Il eut presque tout d'un coup _trop_ chaud.

**&&&&&&&**

Mais bien sûr, ses baisers pouvaient durer un certain temps et ses habitudes aussi; au match de Quidditch suivant, il n'y avait eu personne pour lui souhaiter bonne chance avant qu'il ne s'envole (contrairement à ce maudit batteur de Serdaigle qui s'était fait _passionement_ embrassé par sa petite amie avant qu'il ne s'envole dans les airs) et personne non plus n'était assis dans les gradins de Griffondor entrain de le regarder anxieusement de peur qu'il se blesse.

Elle n'était de nouveau pas venue !

Qu'est-ce qui était si dur pour elle de venir et rester pour le comtempler dans sa gloire ?

Même Potter et Weasley étaient là, - pas, bien sûr, pour l'encourager, parce que sa aurait été particuliérement répugnant - et problablement de même que toute l'école aussi, était venu le voir.

_Tous sauf elle_.

Perdue dans ses pensées, il donna accidentellement un coup de pied dans les tibias du Poursuiveurs des Serpentards alors qu'il passait en trombe à côté de lui. Il ne s'excusa même pas car un Mlafoy ne s'en donnait jamais la peine, à vrai dire.

Survolant le terrain de long en large à la recherche du Vif d'or, Draco se demanda quel était le but de gagner si il n'avait aucune motivation pour remporter le trophée - _Il voulait tellement ce trophée de Quidditch depuis sa deuxiéme année_ - et si _cette_ fille à qui il permettrait de le partager, n'était pas là ?

Quarantes minutes et un match gagné plus tard, il marchaît lentement vers le château, son Eclair de feu nonchalament mis sur son épaule droite, avec l'intention de la rechercher. Il ne s'arrêta meme pas pour regarder _Goyle _qui fut excessivement embrassé sur le visage par Millicent Bulstrode: et ne regarda pas non plus lorsque Susan Bones félicita _Crabbe_ en lui serrant la main.

Tout ce qu'il demandait en cet instant c'était qu'elle soit là pour lui aprés ce match épuisant, car aprés tout, elle passait bien avant le Quidditch pour lui. Il soupira.

**&&&&&&&&**

Il la trouva dans les cuisines de Poudlard, discutant gaiement avec un groupe d'elfes de maisons, qui semblaient tous trés contents de lui parler.

_Elle prenait au moins du temps pour les voirs, eux !_

Il avait maintenant une raison de plus pour détester ces elfes de maisons stupides, et il se promit de tous les faires renvoyer de chez lui lorsqu'il reviendrait au Manoir Malfoy.

En s'éclaircissant grossiérement la gorge pour faire remarquer sa présence, il passa lentement entre les créatures et la Prefete, remarquant qu'elle était débraillée et semblait, de plus, épuisée. Elle avait des traces de farines sur son nez et son front; elle portait aussi un tablier moldu et cascadant dérriére son dos, ses cheveux bruns était plus touffu qu'à l'ordinaire. ( Mais malgré tout, il la trouva beaucoup plus attirante que n'importe quelle fille dans Poudlard - mais sa n'importait guére, il n'était pas venu pour lui dire ça.)

Draco croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, irrité.

« Comment était le match ? » Elle sembla à peine coupable lorsqu'elle leva ses yeux caramels vers lui.

« Tu étais ici pendant tout ce temps ? » Exigea-t-il de savoir.

« Je suppose que tu as gagné. »

« Quoi ? Bien sur que oui- _tu n'est pas venu, de nouveau_. » Draco eut un soupir puis la regarda fixement: il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi elle était comme sa. _Maudite Griffondor_.

Hermione se leva, longea la table pour rejoindre le four où elle récupéra ce qui cuisait « Serdaigle n'avait aucune chance contre toi, j'ai tort ? »

Draco tiqua. « Arrêtes de changer de sujet, Granger. Et moi qui pensais que tu étais honorable- » Sa voix rauque résonna doucement dans la piéce tandis que la Prefete évitait de croiser son regard.

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase car la Griffondor lui lança un brownie qu'il rattrapa à temps par réflexe d'attrapeur. L'avalant avec retenu, un silence remplit la piéce et Draco remarqua qu'elle tenait un plateau de brownie récemment faits.

« Je supposais que tu allais être fâché, donc je les ai faits pour toi. » Hermione posa le plat, découpa un autre morceau de brownie et le lui tendit. Ses joues rosirent doucement lorsqu'elle lui dit « Je ne suis pas une grande cuisiniére ou quoi que ce soit, donc excuse les si ils sont horribles. » Elle lui désigna timidement les gateaux.

Et elle sourit; elle sourit de ce sourire qui le faisait soupirer de soulagement car il savait qu'il n'était désigner que pour lui. Maudit qu'il était ce sourire brillant- il détestait ça.

Il détestait cette sensation étrange qui s'étendait dans sa poitrine à ce moment-là, le meilleur et le pire sentiment qu'il y'avait dans ce monde lorsqu'elle lui souriait de cette maniére. Ressentir ces choses là lui faisait sentir qu'il était la personne la plus importante pour elle, meme Potter et Weasley lui semblait être, dans ces moments-là, des amis quelquonques pour elle. Il aurait du la _detester_ ... particuliérement lorsqu'elle brisait encore une fois ses promesses de venir le voir jouer à ses matchs de Quidditch.

Mais en la regardant, ses cheveux en bataille encadrant son visage enfantin et fin, ses joues rosies et ces brownies préparés avec attention...

Il soupira et en pris un autre.

_Au diable le jeu._

**&&&&&&&&**

Mais les brownies, l'unique et le seul geste d'amour d'Hermione, eurent bientôt été dévorés et disparurent en même temps que _ses_ promesses.

C'était un match qui opposait Griffondor à Serdaigle, cette aprés-midi, et elle était de l'autre côté du terrain, dans les tribunes de Griffondor tandis que lui étais à l'opposé, prêtant à peine attention au match exultant qui se déroulait au dessus de lui, car toute son attention, malheureusement, _était sur_ _elle_.

Il se sentit étrangement indigné.

C'était _elle_, ses cheveux désordonnés, ses mains anxieusement étreintes ensembles pendant que ses yeux se fixaient tour à tour sur Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Avec irritation, les yeux gris de Draco se rétrécirent parce que, même aussi loin qu'ils étaient, il pouvait clairement voir - et même pratiquement _ressentir_ émanant d'elle une sorte de vibration-, le souci et la crainte dans ses yeux pour ces maudits idiots de meilleurs amis.

Non, il n'était pas jaloux. Il lui en voulait vraiment de lui faire sa. Et il haissait ces idiots.

**&&&&&&&&**

A cet instant, Draco fut totalement furieux lorsqu'Hermione chercha délibérement ses meilleurs amis aprés leur victorieux match, et qu'elle leur planta à chacun un généreux baiser sur la joue puis les enlaça.

_Berk_. Draco fut dégouté.

C'était juste trop injuste !

Si _elle_ ne venait pas pour le dernier match- il était sûr qu'elle viendrait de toute façon, puisque c'était le dernier match des Serpentard contre les Griffondors- Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait ...

**&&&&&&&&**

Et pour la derniére fois de ces années à Poudlard, Griffondor gagna Serpentard de soixante-dix points- Ainsi donc, Draco Malfoy ne goûterait jamais au plaisir de vaincre Harry Potter au Quidditch: il était alors frenchement vexé. La Coupe d'argent brillait au loin alors que _Le garçon qui a survécu _la brandissait victorieusement, suivi des nombreux Griffondors qui rejoignaient le Château pour célébrer comme il se doit leur victoire. Elle était probablement là, avec eux, ne se donnant même pas la peine de savoir si il allait bien.

Son humeur s'assombrit d'autant plus.

Ses coéquipiers leur lançérent des regards furieux, jaloux et irrités. Tous traînaient dérriere la foule euphorique des Lions, alors qu'un nuage sombre obscurçait le paysage. Draco ne les suivit pas; il opta de rester sur le terrain et de s'appitoyer lui-même sur son sort pitoyable - aucune Coupe de Quidditch, aucune gloire, aucune _Hermione Granger_.

Et comme si les choses ne pouvaient pas être pire, il commença à pleuvoir, comme si le soleil n'avait été présent que pour les Griffondors pendant le match et que maintenant qu'ils étaient rentrés, retirait sa lumiére et disparaissait pour laisser tomber sur Draco, une pluie glaciale.

Il donna un coup de pied furieux pour enlever la saleté sous sa chaussure puis laissa échapper un sifflement furieux.

« Je savais que tu serais ici. »

Un soupir exaspéré.

Draco leva les yeux du sol et vit, malgré la distance et la brume que produisait la pluie, une fille avec des cheveux touffus qu'il connaissait bien, mais légérement plus lisses grâce à la pluie. Elle avait probablement une cravate rouge et or et une insigne fiérement épinglé sur sa robe de sorciére.

Son coeur battait anormalement vite qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.

Elle souriait si légérement lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui; il ne pouvait se souvenir d'un moment de sa vie où il se sentait comme à ce moment là, léger comme si il pouvait _voler_. Elle était ici. Elle était ici. _Elle était ici !_

Peut-être qu'il disait cela car ce n'était jamais arrivé avant- elle était ici aprés un match (aprés un match de Griffondor!) et elle était là pour _le_ voir. C'était ridicule comment il se sentait heureux en ce moment juste en la regardant, mais il ne le montra pas, ni ne s'en soucia puisqu'_elle était ici_.

_Pour lui !_

Dans une tentative pour avoir l'air renfrogné, il lui dit « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? N'es-tu pas supposé à fêter la victoire de Griffondor ? Vous venez juste de gagner la Coupe de Quidditch- _encore_. »

Elle haussa ses sourcils et sourit d'un air satisfait « Tu préféres que je sois là-bas que ici ? »

Draco se contenta de la regarder fixement alors qu'elle rougissait doucement sous son regard perçant. Il la trouva encore plus belle.

Son sourire satisfait se transforma en un autre, plus doux. « J'ai pensé que tu aimerais que je vienne. » Elle se sentit fondre lorsque ses yeux gris la scrutérent sous les méches de cheveux blonds qui lui tombait gracieusement sur les yeux.

« C'est juste que- _tu es là_. »

« Alors ? »

« Tu préferes être _ici_ que lire dans la Salle Commune ? Ou apprendre des recettes dans les cuisines de Poudlard ? Parler à ces maudits elfes de maisons ou pire, fêter la victoire avec ces deux idiots que tu appeles meilleurs amis ? »

« Cette fois, je suis venu ici pour te voir et te féliciter. »

Draco fronça ses sourcils « Mais nous n'avons pas gagner, Granger. »

Pour seule réponse, elle haussa les épaules et poussa gracieusement une méche de cheveux mouillé hors de son visage. Ses yeux s'adoucirent en le regardant et, souriant de son sourire incroyable, elle répliqua doucement « Mais tu ne t'en soucie pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas Malfoy ? »

« Et pourquoi penses-tu cela ? » Sa voix rauque la fit frissonner. Remarquant cela, Draco eut un sourire narquois.

« Parce que je suis déjà ici. »

Il la regarda fixement.

Elle rougit, mais son sourire s'agrandit.

Ce qui arriva ensuite fut la seule chose qu'il lui importa dans la journée; Hermione le tira doucement plus proche d'elle et, le prenant au dépourvu, l'embrassa doucement sur les lévres. Ce baiser fut de courte durée, mais il s'en foutait; mais c'était la premiére fois qu'il se sentait aussi bien aprés un match de Quidditch.

Ce fut assez pour le faire sourire largement ,comme un idiot, malgré sa défaite et ses vêtements trempés.

_Au diable le jeu, les promesses et les elfes de maison._

Son sourire était toujours niché sur ses lévres lorsqu'il l'attira à son tour contre lui, son corps aux courbes féminines réchauffant doucement son corps trempé, et l'embrassa passionnement, ses bras entourant possessivement sa taille, ses mains passant dans ses cheveux humides. Elle répondit aussitôt fiévreusement à son baiser, et il passa ses mains glaciales sous son chemisier blanc, la faisant frissonner. Lorsque ses mains ébourifférent sa chevelure platine trempée, il soupira et la serra encore plus contre lui.

Serpentard avait, encore une fois, perdu la Coupe de Quidditch cette année, mais contrairement aux années précédentes, Draco Malfoy se sentait plus gagnant que perdant ce jour-là.

* * *

**Voila, j'espere que sa vous a plu ! Vos impressions ?**

**A bientot j'espere :)**


End file.
